


Stuck in an Elevator

by Lightwood_alec_1



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closeted Character, M/M, Professors, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwood_alec_1/pseuds/Lightwood_alec_1
Summary: Peter is a guest speaker at Notre Dame and meets Chasten right before the elevator stops
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 45
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦! Peter thought as he waited for the elevator of the college institute. He had an irrational hatred for being late. He was a guest speaker at Notre Dame and everything had gone wrong to start the day. His car won’t start. He couldn’t find the correct college building. And now the elevator was taking forever. He had calculated the time it would take him to run up the stairs, but running up 5 floors would take longer than just waiting for the elevator. 

He had stepped in and gave a silent prayer that no one else was in there. He didn’t want to wait for someone else to get off on their floor. 

“WAIT! CAN YOU HOLD THE DOOR?” Yelled a man running full speed down the hallway. 

Peter didn’t want to. He needed to hurry and get to the lecture before his father gave him a lecture on attendance. He knew that he couldn’t just ignore the stranger, so he held his hand out to block the door from closing. 

“Thank you so much! I am running late for an English lecture!” The man said, huffing and puffing for air. “My name is Chasten, by the way.” He said, holding out his hand.

“I’m Peter. What floor?” Peter said, shaking Chasten’s hand. 

“5, I have an English lecture and I think there is a guest speaker today! Of course on the one day I am running late.” 

Peter smiled. He responded with a simple, “me too” 

They stood there in silence for a few seconds until the elevator stopped suddenly. Peter looked at the floor sign and then tried to press the open button. 

“Don’t do that.” Chasten said worried. Peter ignored him and started pressing all the buttons. “Stop it!” He said in a louder voice. 

“What? Are you scared?” Peter said jokingly. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. 

“There are a lot of injuries that come with elevators that can result in hospitalization. Chill out!” He said grabbing Peter’s arm. 

“Okay!” Peter said, with his hands up surrendering. “I didn’t know that you were scared of elevators.” 

“I’m not. I just don’t want you to make it worse by pressing buttons.” Chasten said, taking deep breaths. “Maybe try to press the alarm.” Peter immediately pressed it and there was no noise. “Are you doing it right?” 

“I think? It says press, and I am pressing?” Peter said as he continued to press the button with nothing happening. 

“Try to pry the door open!” Chasten said, checking his phone for signal. “This building always has horrible service.” 

“God damn it!” Peter said as he tried pulling the doors apart. “It won’t move.” Then the elevator dropped. “OH FUCK! NO! NOT TODAY!” Peter immediately put his back to the wall and held on to the rails for dear life. Chasten screamed and fell to the ground. The elevator only dropped a couple feet until it stopped. 

“DO NOT MOVE!” Chasten snapped at Peter who had reached his hand out to press the emergency button again. “Sit your ass down!” Peter complied and slid down the wall. 

“So much for being on time.” Peter said with a sigh. He knew his father was going to be pissed. 

“Well it’s just one lecture. We were going to be walking in during the middle of it anyways.” 

“I can guarantee that they haven’t started yet.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I am the guest speaker.” 

“Oh shit! Now we really got to get out of here!” Chasten said standing up. He started pounding on the door and screaming “HELP!” 

“Ugh please. Someone is bound to see that the elevator is broken. Just be patient.” Peter said, taking off his tie. “God it is hot in here.” 

“So what were you going to speak about?” Chasten said sitting back down across from Peter. 

“I just got back from Oxford, where I studied Philosophy, Economics, and Politics. I was going to talk about the importance of politics and my experience with it.” Peter started sweating. He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. “But I need to get out of here!” 

“You don’t look too good. Are you okay?” 

“Yes I am fine. It’s just getting hard to breath in here.” Peter said unbuttoning the top of his shirt. 

“Are you claustrophobic?” Chasten said, reading Peter’s expressions. 

“No! You are insane. I am just trying to get out of here! My father is going to kill me if I don’t get out of here.” 

“Wait! You are Professor Buttigieg’s son?” Chasten said with wide eyes. 

“Yes? Is there something wrong with that?” Peter said, getting slightly offended. 

“Oh no! I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t know.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing never mind. We have got to get out of this damn elevator.” Chasten said, pulling out his phone again. “Why do they not have any service here! Check if you have service.” 

Peter took out his phone. He didn’t. He shook his head. 

“Great. That’s just great.” Chasten said leaning back on the wall. 

“Oh God no! We need to get out of here!” Peter said standing up. He began to pound on the door with all his strength. “HELP! THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE STUCK IN THIS ELEVATOR! CAN ANYONE HEAR US?!” 

“Woah! Hey! Chill out! Like you said, someone is bound to notice that it’s broken.” Chasten said as he tried to pull Peter from the door. “You are going to break your hands or lose your voice before someone gets here if you keep doing that.” 

“I can’t stay in here! My father is going to kill me! I shouldn’t even have gone up the elevator!” Peter said, pacing around the small space. “This is all your fault!” He said pointing his hand right at Chasten’s face. 

“My fault??” Chasten said in disbelief. “How was I supposed to know that the elevator would get stuck?” Chasten said calmly. 

“I’m sorry. I just hate having to sit here when people are expecting me.” 

“I think you need to calm down. You are no help to anyone, all fired up and screaming at people.” Chasten said as he sat Peter back down. He started rubbing his back. “Just talk to me. How was Oxford?” 

“It was great. A very different place from Harvard--” 

“You went to Harvard too?” Chasten said, stopping rubbing Peter’s back. “Are you a genius or something?” 

Peter scoffed. “No! I am just good at writing essays. I guess thanks to my father.” He said with a half smile. 

“Your father is a great teacher. I haven’t had a professor that loves his students as much as your dad does! He is also very attractive. I don’t see the resemblance!” Chasten said with a smile. 

“Excuse me!” Peter said, acting offended. Chasten started laughing. 

“Do you feel better? You stopped sweating.”

“Yeah. Maybe this elevator ride isn’t all bad after all.” Peter said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted more, so here we go!

“We are going to die in here…” Chasten said, now on his back looking up at the elevator ceiling. Peter was next to him, on his feet, pacing back and forth. 

“Ugh! I’m starving!” Peter said, holding his stomach. “How long are his damn lectures?” Peter said looking at his watch.

“Well the class is from 9:45-11:35, so it should be getting out in a few minutes” Chasten said looking at his phone. “Do you want to grab some food after this?” 

“What?” Peter said instantly defensively. 

“What’s wrong?” Chasten said, hearing the change in tone of Peter’s voice. He sat up and readjusted his glasses. 

“You aren’t seriously considering that we are going to see either other after this?” Peter said with a furrowed brow. 

“What do you mean? I mean this experience is pretty traumatic, and I just thought that maybe food would help.” Chasten said, shrugging his shoulders. “But if you don’t want to that’s fine.” 

“I don’t want to do anything with you. If you haven’t noticed, I am not like you.” Peter said defensively. Chasten had suspected, but wasn’t going to say anything out of respect for Peter.

“Not like me?” Chasten said carefully. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“It’s nothing personal, it’s just that I want to be in elected office, and that means that I can’t be like you. I can’t just--”

“Be gay?” Chasten said abruptly. Peter winced. He had barely just accepted that word to define him. He certainly wasn’t ready to have someone else label him as that. 

“Be with a guy. I am going to be with a girl.” He started pacing again, and fidgeting with his fingers. “I’ve done it before in college, I can just do it again.” 

“Relax Peter. There is nothing to be ashamed of.” Chasten said calmly. “Plus, all I asked was whether or not you wanted to get food. It’s not like I asked if you wanted to fuck.” Chasten said smiling as he laid back down. 

“We may never be able to do either if we don’t get out of here.” Peter said defeated. He laid down next to Chasten. The elevator was not the biggest space, but with this legs bent it was able to fit both of them. 

“So, you dated women in college?” 

“Yeah. It was fine. I dated a woman who was great, but it didn’t last long.” 

“What happened? Why did it end?” Chasten said, looking Peter in the eyes. 

“She wanted to go further and it just went way too fast for me.” Peter said, keeping his gaze at the ceiling.

“Did she know?” 

“No! No one does. Any they never will. I won’t allow it.” Peter said looking over into Chasten’s eyes. 

“So are you just not going to date anyone ever or are you going to date a girl again.” Chasen was not judgemental, but was always curious how someone could use all that energy to hide something about them. He thought it must be exhausting. 

“I’m not sure yet. If the opportunity comes where I meet the perfect girl then I will go for it.” 

“So just nothing with a man. Ever?” Chasten said with sad eyes. Peter was cute. He could get it. Especially with that button up. 

“Never.” Peter said blankly. 

“Seems exhausting.” Chasten said bluntly. He studied every inch of Peter’s face. The way the lines that added definition to his face. The slight stubble that he had. The unusually perfect shaped eyebrows. 

“It can be.” Peter said, looking into Chasten’s eyes. He had never felt this way about anyone, and now he was feeling these emotions about practically a stranger he had just met an hour and a half ago. 

“Maybe it’s time to be honest with yourself.” Chasten said, slowly moving his face closer to Peter’s. He started moving slowly, but after he got close enough that he was in Peter’s personal space, he knew that Peter would have said something if he wanted him to stop. 

“Yeah--” Peter said softly. He placed a hand on Chasten’s cheek. He could feel Chasten’s breath. He started moving his face closer to him. He closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips. 

They were just about to kiss when the doors of the elevator started to shift. The doors finally were pried open. 

Peter immediately got up and started to fix his tie and shirt. 

“Are you guys alright?” Said a janitor of the building. “How long were you guys in here?” 

“Yes we are okay. Thank you. We have been here for about two hours.” Peter said, trying to fix his hair. Chasten had stood up and fixed his clothes. 

“Well it’s safe to come out now.” The janitor said. 

“Thank you sir.” Peter said as he shook the janitors hand. He quickly bolted to his father’s classroom. 

“Thanks a lot.” Chasten said to the janitor with a half smile. He immediately ran after Peter. 

When they got to the classroom at the end of the hall, dozens of kids were filling out of the lecture hall. Peter waited patiently til he was able to sneak in between the dwindling line. Chasten decided to wait outside til he felt like the coast was clear. 

“Hey dad. I am so sorry I missed the lecture. I can explain--” Peter immediately tried to give an explanation. 

“Peter Paul! I can not believe that you didn’t show up today? What did you do? Sleep in?” 

“No dad, it wasn’t like that. It was my car, and then I got stuck in the elevator and when I tried to move it the elevator crashed and then I was stuck in there and I started yelling and pounding on the door, but no one came.” Peter said without taking a breath. “I promise that if we reschedule I--” 

“It’s okay Peter. I am just joking. I just gave my lesson today instead of next week. You can speak next week.” Joe said, putting his hand on his son’s shoulder. “And next week I suggest that you take the stairs.” He said with a smile. 

Peter gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Thanks dad. And yes, I have learned my lesson about elevators.” Joe chuckled. 

“I have a meeting to go to now, but your mother and I will see you later tonight, right?” Joe said, grabbing his briefcase. 

“Yes sir.”

The second Joe had stepped out of the classroom, Chasten walked in. 

“Well that went well.” Peter said, taking a deep breath. Chasten started laughing. “Is that offer for food still valid?” Peter said with a wink. Chasten’s eyes lit up. 

“Absolutely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make it somewhat accurate, but let me know if I missed something, or if you think there is something important I need to add!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this storyline, so I keep writing instead of doing actual work

“So why Notre Dame?” Peter said when they finally sat down at the cafe to eat. 

“I am originally from Michigan, but all of the people from my high school were going to Michigan State. I had no desire to have college be an extension of high school.” Chasten paused to take a bite of his bagel. God he had been starving in that elevator. “I also got a decent scholarship to go here, so it was the best option for me.” 

Peter’s eyes scanned Chasten.𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 Peter thought to himself. The way that his smile lit up his entire face. The way his bright blue eyes did not lose any intensity past the thick frames of his glasses. 

“What made you choose Harvard?” Chasten said. He seemed to want to talk about Peter more than himself. 

“It is a great Institution. The Harvard Institute of Politics was one of the biggest motivators for me to go. I knew that I wanted to finally be someone in politics and not just watch it on tv.” 

“So you have been planning to be a public official since forever?” Chasten said in disbelief.

Peter laughed. “I guess you could say that. I mean I never expect it to bring me back to South Bend, but I always knew I was going to be working for it.” 

“So what does the future look like for you?” 

“Well if everything goes well then I will run for mayor. Maybe I will be mayor for a few terms and then try and get into Congress. Maybe work my way up to the Senate.” Peter said. The way he talked about politics always made him light up. 

“That’s quite a plan Peter.” 

“What about you? So Michigan wasn’t the place, and Notre Dame was. What are you majoring in?” 

“I am finishing up my undergrad in Education. I want to be a drama teacher. Professor Buttigieg's 122 English is just a course I need to complete before I can get my masters.” 

“Well my father can sometimes be a pain in the ass.” Peter said, raising his eyebrows.

“I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” Chasten said with a smile. 

Peter laughed again.𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. Chasten thought. “You know you are a lot more fun to be around when we aren’t cramped in an elevator.” 

“I am sorry about that. I tend to get really agitated when things are not on schedule.” 

“Speaking of schedule--” Chasten said looking at his phone. “I have to be getting to my next lecture.” 

“When can I see you again?” Peter said blatantly. 

“Do you want to see me again?” Chasten said, baffled at the question. 

“Yes. I do.” Peter said standing up as Chasten stood up. “Can I get your number?” 

“Sure!” Chasten said, stunned at the question. They quickly exchanged numbers before Peter had walked away first, heading back to the English building. Chasten stood there for a second, watching as Peter walked away. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳. Chasten thought. Peter walked with such confidence, yet he had so much shame for who he was. 

“Well how was the speech today Peter?” Anne said as she stood in the kitchen. Peter was setting the dinner table while Joe was getting the drinks poured. 

“He missed it.” Joe said before Peter could respond. 

“You missed it?!” Anne said stunned. “Peter! What happened? Did you sleep in?” 

“Why do both of you assume I slept in?” Peter said perplexed. “No dear mother. I did not sleep in. I got stuck in the elevator with no service and no one came til the class was over.” 

“You got stuck?” Anne questioned. “How did that happen?” 

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t know. I got into the elevator. Then the elevator stopped. Then it dropped about 10 feet. Then it was stuck til the janitor had to get us out.” 

“Us? Was there someone else with you?” Joe asked.

“Yeah. One of your students. He was running late and had asked me to hold the door for him.” Peter tried to remember Chasten’s last name, but he couldn’t remember if he had even told him. “Chasten--something” 

“I don’t know. I have hundreds of kids in my classes. I would have to see him.” 

Peter shrugged. He thought about Chasten the entire meal and went home thinking that maybe he should text him. 

He wrestled with himself for about 20 minutes, until he got the courage to call him. 

“Hello?” Chasten said ordinarily. 

“Hey! It’s Peter. From the elevator?” Peter said. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳. 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘥. 

Chasten laughed. “Yeah I can see that. We live in the 21st century Pete, I have caller ID.” 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦? 𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦.

Peter laughed. “Oh, I am sorry. How are you?” Peter said, pacing around his room. 

“I am good. Just doing some last minute revisions on an essay, that is due for you dad actually.” 

“Do you need some help? I am great with essays.” Peter said, trying to sound less like a middle schooler asking someone out. 

Chasten couldn’t help but giggle at Peter’s attempt to not be awkward. “I mean, I am just adding the finishing touches. But if you want, maybe you can come over. My roommates are out partying so no one is home.” 

Butterflies started fluttering in Peter’s stomach. “Uh yeah. Sure. Do you want me to bring my laptop?” Peter said, immediately going upstairs to find a better outfit. 

“No that’s okay. I’ll text you the address and room number, okay?” 

“Okay! I’ll be there soon!” Peter said. He had never felt this excited about hanging out with someone for a very long time. He had a lot of childhood friends in South Bend, and a lot of great friends from Harvard and Oxford. But none that were close to kissing him in an elevator. And certainly not ones that knew the one secret about his sexuality. 

Chasten had just finished cleaning up some of the apartment when he heard a knock at the door. Peter stood there with his laptop case in his hands. He had changed from before. In the morning he was in nice blue dress pants, a button up, and a matching tie. Now he was in some jeans and a gray sweatshirt that said “Harvard” in big red letters. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. Chasten thought as he smiled instantly upon seeing Peter. 

“I know you said not to bring my laptop, but I brought it just in case.” Peter immediately said. 

“It’s fine. Come on in. Welcome to Casa de Chasten.” Chasten said, waving his hands around. He gave Peter the small quick tour of the apartment. “It’s not much, but it’s a good place.” Chasten said, looking at Peter with a half smile. He thought about just leaning in and kissing him right then and there. 

“So what’s the deal with this essay my dad assigned?” Peter said, taking a step back and looking at Chasten’s laptop. 

“It’s nothing really. Just a few more revisions and it should be fine. If you want to read it you can, but believe me, it’s boring.” Chasten said sitting on the couch. He pushed the laptop in front of Peter. He watched as Peter’s eyes scanned the laptop. Peter kept scrolling, not taking a second to stop.

“Can you actually read that fast?” Chasten said with squinty eyes. 

“Yes. I can actually read this fast." Peter said with an airy laugh. "I taught myself to read faster in middle school so that I could have more free time." Not taking his eyes away from the screen. “This is a great essay Chasten.” 

“Thanks. I’ve been writing it for weeks. I need a good grade on this to set me up for the midterm.” 

“I think with a couple of word changes you are guaranteed to get an A.” Peter said, turning to look at Chasten. “Especially if it is me doing the word changes.” Peter leaned his shoulder to hit Chasten’s playfully. 

“Yeah okay. Thank you Professor Buttigieg Jr.” Chasten said, rolling his eyes. 

They continued working on the paper for about 30 minutes, until Chasten finally gave up. “I am so over looking at these words! Take them away!” He said, pushing away the computer and putting his hands over his eyes. “I can see the words when I close my eyes!! That’s not normal!” 

Peter laughed. "That was normal everyday at Harvard! We would have dreams with our math equations or our thesis hidden in them. It was basically one big nightmare.” 

“UGH! I would rather die before I start dreaming of derivatives.” Chasten said, leaning his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Well I guess since you are done with the revisions, I should head home.” Peter said, standing up. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Chasten said, standing up to face Peter. 

“Doing what?” 

“Pulling back. Everytime we get just even a little bit close you change the entire mood.” 

“I told you already. I can’t have a relationship. I can't ruin my political career before it even starts.” 

“But no one is here.” Chasten said. He took a step forward to close the gap between the two of them. “Except me.” Chasten placed a hand on Peter’s cheek and the other on his shoulder.

“Chasten--” Peter said, lowering his head. 

“Hmm?” Chasten said, moving his thumb across Peter’s cheek. “You deserve to be happy too.” 

That was it. Peter had self control, but he was only human. He gave in.

He lunged forward, kissing Chasten, hard and unpracticed, but with everything he had. For a moment Chasten had stumbled back, but had recentered his gravity. 

Peter had kissed girls before, but this was new, the feeling of being able to kiss someone he wanted to kiss had lit a fire in him. Peter immediately grabbed onto Chasten’s hips. At first, Chasten jerked with surprise, and then relaxed. They fit together perfectly. Chasten was an inch or so taller than Peter, which was the perfect height for Peter, not too short that he feels like the tall one, but not too tall to make him feel self conscious. 

Peter heard a small gasp come from his own throat. 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯! He thought. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨! 

Peter had traveled the world, shook hands with three US presidents, but nothing had compared to the feelings that Peter experienced during this kiss. 

Chasten had dropped the hand holding Peter’s shoulder. He ran his hand down Peter’s arm, over his chest, to his waist. He found Peter’s belt loops and had pulled him even closer. 

Almost immediately, Peter let go. He gave Chasten a slight push too. He could feel the pressure that was previously on his lips fade away. He felt dizzy, but also so alive. 

Chasten felt the shove away from him, so he stood there waiting for Peter’s reaction. 

“What the hell Chasten!” Peter said as he stormed out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of how I want to continue this story. 
> 
> I picture Peter only being 26, whereas Chasten is like 23 ish.


	4. Chapter 4

𝘍𝘜𝘊𝘒! Peter thought as he shut the front door of his house.𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Kyleigh! It’s Peter!” 

“Hey Peter! How are you?” 

“I am good! I know I’m calling kinda late, but would you want to grab coffee with me sometime this weekend?” 

“Yeah sure! That sounds great! I am free on Sunday!”

“Great! Say The Local Cup around 3?” 

“Sounds great! See you then!” 

“Okay! See you then! Bye.” 

Peter couldn’t sleep all night. He kept playing back the kiss in his mind. The way Chasten’s lips felt pressed against his. The way his hands moved around Peter’s body. The way the weight of the world melted away for the few moments. 

Chasten couldn’t sleep either. He had been playing back the kiss in his mind too. The way that Peter had shoved him away. The way that the last thing he said to him was in disgust. The way that he couldn’t get out of the apartment fast enough. 

When Sunday came, Peter and Kyleigh went out on their date. They had a great time. Kyleigh had gone to high school with Peter and was working with him on his exploratory campaign for Mayor. 

Their conversations were good, but they always led back to work because the usual “getting to know you stuff” that a first date consists of was pretty much out of the way. 

“So, why the sudden date?” Kyleigh finally asked. 

“Well, to be honest, I need a personal life. I mean, I think I am finally ready to settle down and find someone special.” 

“So you thought of me?” She said with a smile. 

“Yeah! I mean, you have been my friend for years, and you have still stuck by my side” 

“Of course Peter! You are an amazing guy! Any girl would be so lucky to be with you!” 

“Do you want to be?” 

“Are you serious?”

“Of course! Maybe it is time for both of us to settle down. We already have so much in common already, right?” 

“Of course! I just never thought someone like you would ask. You are always so independent and headstrong. It always felt like you didn’t need anyone.” 

“I may not need someone, but I want you.” Peter said, grabbing her hand. 

They looked at each other for a second and Peter reached the conclusion that he was going to kiss her. He leaned his head forward across the table and Kyleigh followed his lead. Their kiss felt way different to Peter than his kiss with Chasten. His kiss with Chasten was filled with passion and a hunger for more. His kiss with Kyleigh felt like a kiss from a relative, fast and wanting to be done with it as soon as possible. 

The next week went by quickly for Chasten. The semester was coming to a close and he was preoccupied with applying to graduate schools. He looked at ones that were near South Bend, but thought that maybe somewhere new would be better. He looked at California, New York, Chicago, he even considered going back to Michigan. On Thursday, he went to his English Lecture, knowing that he would have to see Peter. 

He got to the English building and thought to himself that maybe he could try and get stuck in the elevator again to force Peter to talk to him, because he wasn’t answering any of his calls. He decided to take the stairs because he needed to see Peter again. 

When he got into the hall, the entire room was nearly filled up. Peter was down front and center. He was wearing pretty much the exact same thing that he was last week. He didn’t see Chasten walk in, but instantly made eye contact when Chasten sat down. 

Peter gave Chasten a little nod and a half smile before scanning the rest of the room. Professor Buttigieg was standing off to the side and introduced Peter to the class. Peter gave his whole speech about public service and about his experience at Harvard and Oxford and how he is working on running for Mayor this year. 

After his whole speech the class clapped, and was dismissed. Some students waited around to ask Peter a few questions about his campaign and how they could get involved in public service. Peter answered each question in great detail and gave each of the students a card to contact him if they wanted to join his campaign. 

When they finally left, Chasten walked up to Peter. He was just about to speak when Joe patted his hand on Peter's shoulder. 

“Great speech son!” He said with a big smile.

“Thank you dad! I will see you later.” He said as Joe walked out of the classroom. Now it was only Chasten and Peter. 

“You left this at my apartment.” Chasten broke the silence, and reached into his bag and handed Peter his laptop. 

“Oh! Thank you so much! My speech was on it, but I had it backed up thankfully.” Peter said, grabbing the computer. 

“It was a really great speech Peter.” Chasten said, taking a small step to close the gap between them. Peter’s eyes widened. 

“Chasten. I don’t want to tell you again. I can’t.” Peter said, putting his hand up to block Chasten from moving any closer. 

“Yeah I know, because you are going to be a politician and it can’t get out that you kiss your dad’s students. I get it.” Chasten said with a half smile and a strug. “Buuutt, I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” Chasten said, smirking, putting his arms around Peter. 

“I have a girlfriend.” Peter said, grabbing Chasten’s arms and taking them off his body. Chasten’s expressions went cold. He immediately took a step back. 

“You what?”

“Have a girlfriend. She is really great! She is working with me on my campaign.” 

“Is this because of your campaign? Is this what kind of politics you do?”

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“The one filled with lies Peter! That is what the hell I mean! Did that kiss mean nothing to you?” 

“I was confused and tired.” Peter dropped his head. “That’s all. It was a moment of weakness.” 

“Oh that is bullshit Peter! Don’t give me that! There is nothing to be ashamed of Peter! But lying to yourself, to your “girlfriend”, to your city is something to be very ashamed of.”

“You don’t get to make those decisions Chasten. This is my life and I am doing the best I can with what I have to work with.” Peter said, lifting his head to look Chasten in the eyes. 

“Well I don’t have to stand around and watch it.” Chasten said, turning and walking out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me: I am going somewhere with this Kyleigh girl. Just wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chasten went to his next class replaying the conversation in his mind over and over. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥? He thought. 𝘞𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘨𝘰. 

When he finally got out of class, he walked back to his apartment. When he got to the front door, Peter was sitting in the hallway waiting for him. 

“Can we talk?” Peter said with pleading eyes. Chasten didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want anything to do with Peter. But he couldn’t just blow him off. 

“Sure. Come in.” Chasten said as he unlocked the door and motioned for Peter to enter. Chasten set all his stuff down and sat on the couch. Peter stayed standing and began to pace back and forth. He was silent at first, thinking of the right words to say.

“I want to first of all apologize for not answering your calls.” Peter finally said. He looked at Chasten, who had a furrowed brow. 

“You think I am mad about you not answering a couple of calls?” 

“Well yes and no.” Peter said, sitting down next to Chasten. “I know that you are upset that I am dating someone, but please let me explain.” 

“I am not upset that you are dating someone Peter. I am upset that you are lying to that girl about who you are and using her. I am mad that you are going to ruin your life by living this lie.” Chasten began talking faster and faster. “I am mad that I still want to kiss you, but I know that you will never feel the same way.” He paused. He made eye contact with Peter and waited for a response. 

“Chasten--” Peter said. Chasten interrupted him by lunging forward to kiss him. He half expected Peter to move back, and half expected him to kiss him back. 

Peter immediately put his hands on each side of Chasten’s cheeks holding him in place. They moved fast and desperately. Peter moaned softly before he reality hit him like a truck. 

“Chasten!” Peter said, as he shoved Chasten off of him. “I have a girlfriend!” 

“Come on Peter. You can not tell me you didn’t feel that.” 

“You are confusing me Chasten.”

“It is okay to be confused. I understand that. But you should not be using that girl to prove to yourself that you are not gay.” 

“No! I am not gay! I refuse to be!” Peter said almost yelling. 

“Why is it so hard for you to admit that? There are a lot of people who are gay Peter!” Chasten said yelling back at him. 

“I can’t be! What don’t you get about that? I can’t be gay and be in elected office! I just can’t!” 

Chasten took a deep breath. He knew that yelling at Peter wasn’t going to get him anywhere. 

“So, where does that leave us then?” Chasten finally said in a calmer voice. 

“I don’t know. But I came by here to talk about it.” Peter said, dropping his head. “I need to make sure you don’t say anything about our kiss. For political reasons.” 

Chasten was pissed. But he knew how much being a politician meant to Peter. “Fine. I won’t say a word to anyone about it. You have my word.” Chasten finally said. 

“Thank you.” Peter said, as he stood up to leave. “I am sorry Chasten.” 

“No you are not. If you were sorry you would break up with that girl and tell the truth.” 

“I can’t Chasten. And I don’t expect you to understand.” Peter said as he opened the door. 

“I understand perfectly. But you have a choice to make.” Chasten said as he stood up and walked to the door. “Tell her or don’t talk to me ever again.” 

Chasten shut the door before Peter had a chance to say anything. 

Peter went home, thinking the entire time about Chasten and how someone he met a week ago could come into his life and ruin everything. He was in deep thought when his phone rang. It was Kyleigh. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Peter! I have had the longest day at work. Do you want to get dinner tonight?” 

“Yeah sure. How about I pick you up at 7 and you can tell me all about it!” 

“Can’t wait! See you then!” 

“See ya!” Shit. Peter thought. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

He got ready for his date. A white button up with jeans. A classic Peter outfit. He picked up Kyleigh in his Chevy and went to Fiddlers for dinner.

Kyleigh talked most of the time. Mainly about her work. Peter was always really good at listening to people, but his mind was elsewhere. 

He was thinking about the kiss earlier that day. The way that Chasten lunged into the kiss. The way that they both struggled for dominance. 

“Earth to Peter?” Kyleigh said, waving her hand in Peter’s face. 

“Sorry what?” 

“Do you want to get out of here? I paid so we are all good to go if you are ready.” 

“Wait, I was supposed to pay!” Peter said smiling, secretly hoping that he didn't zone out too much. 

“Well you can pay for the next one!” Kyleigh said with a wink as she grabbed her purse. “Ready to go?” 

“Where do you want to go?” 

“Well I was thinking maybe we could go back to my place.” 

“Sure! Let’s go!”

They drove back to Kyleigh’s house. He had just finished taking off his coat when he looked up and Kyleigh lunged at him and started kissing him.

“Woah woah woah!” Peter said as he caught her and broke the sudden kiss. “What are you doing?”

“I am kissing my boyfriend, what does it look like I am doing?” She said resting her arms on his shoulders. 

“Sorry!” Peter said, putting his hands on her waist. “It just scared me that’s all.” He reconnected their lips. The kiss was more comfortable than it was on their coffee date, but Peter still didn’t seem to enjoy it. 

“Are you okay?” Kyleigh said breaking the kiss. “You seem not into it.” 

“No I am! I’m sorry. It has just been a long day. I had to wake up early for a speech and I am just tired.” 

“Are you sure? You have just seemed uninterested the entire date. You zoned out for practically the entire night.” 

“I am so sorry! Really! I am just tired that’s all!” Peter said, pulling her back in. He kissed her again. 

“See. There doesn’t feel like there is any passion.” Kyleigh said, pulling her head away. 

“I am sorry! I’m just tired that’s all.” 

“Peter, are you gay?”


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell kind of question is that?” Peter said, taking his hands off Kyleigh and moving across the room. 

Instantly knowing that she made the wrong assumption she tried to calm him down. “Peter I am so sorry!”

“I am interested in girls! Just because I am tired and a little zoned out that doesn’t make me gay.” Peter said with venom in his tone. 

“You are right Peter. I am sorry.” Kyleigh said, knowing how delicate the situation is. 

“How could you even ask me a question like that! That could ruin my political life!” 

“I am sorry. I know how much politics is important to you. I went to college in New York. I was around people who were gay, bi, trans, you name it. It’s not a big deal Peter.” 

“It is a very big deal to me.” Peter said. “I am not gay.” 

“Okay. I am so sorry I asked Peter.” 

“Ugh! That’s just like me to say something so stupid! I mean here I am, I have this amazing guy interested in me. He is polite, kind, wickling intelligent, and I blew it by saying something so stupid.” Kyleigh said, putting her hands on her face. 

Peter made eye contact with Kyleigh and saw how much regret she had for asking the question. He walked back over to her and cupped her cheeks. 

“You didn’t blow it.” Peter said with a half smile. 

“I didn’t?” 

“No, of course not. Believe me, I am not going to be perfect either, but that’s part of being in a relationship. We will be together despite our imperfect moments.” 

“How did I get so lucky?” Kyleigh said with glassy eyes. 

“I pressed the wrong person when I was going to ask someone out and I just went with it.” Peter said laughing. Kyleigh laughed, trying not to let tears fall. Peter rubbed his thumb on her cheek and then leaned in for a kiss. 

“It’s getting late Peter.” She said breaking the kiss. “You should go home and sleep. You seem exhausted.” 

“Yeah you are right.” Peter said. “I will call you tomorrow okay?” He said grabbing his keys and heading out the door. 

“Okay Peter.” She said as she gave him a goodnight kiss and shut the door. 

The next couple weeks were so busy for Chasten. With midterms coming up and tons of projects to finish, he felt like he was going to die. He was still applying to graduate schools, but he was waiting for the letters of all the colleges to come in a couple of weeks before he made his decision. 

He had applied to Hunter College, UCLA, Ohio State University, and a couple of other safer schools. 

He was waiting to hear back from Hunter College because he wanted to be in New York so badly. 

He had just gotten out of his Child psychology and development class when he saw him. Peter. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘴? Chasten thought. Peter was just walking around holding a clipboard, blending in with all the college kids. Chasten probably wouldn’t have recognized him if he wasn’t wearing his signature white button up. 

“Peter! Hey!” Chasten said walking toward him. “What are you doing here?” He said with a huge smile.

“Hey Chasten.” Peter said smoothly. “I am here canvasing. I announced my run for mayor about a week ago and I need to get the support of college students.” 

“Oh.” Chasten said, taken back. He had thought that maybe he was there to find Chasten. He was about to start talking again when a girl walked up to Peter. 

“Here you go Peter.” She said as she handed him a coffee. Chasten looked at her with a puzzled look. She looked oddly like the girl version of him. She was pretty petite in her height, but not the skinniest. She had long straight brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had glasses, but hers were more square shaped. 

Chasten looked at Peter for a que to introduce her. 

“Oh, Chasten, this is my girlfriend Kyleigh.” He said, motioning to each of them. “Kyleigh, this is one of my father’s students Chasten.” 

One of his father’s students? Chasten thought. He could at least introduce me as his friend. Chasten’s thoughts were interrupted by Kyleigh sticking out her hand for a handshake. 

“It’s so good to meet you! What are you studying?” She said with bright eyes. Chasten had to admit, she was pretty with a nice smile.

“I am an education major, just finishing up my undergrad.” 

“Oh my god! That’s amazing! Do you know where you are going for graduate school?” 

“Not quite, but I am thinking of Hunter College in New York.” Chasten said, glancing at Peter. Peter’s eyes went wide. 

“Wow! What a coincidence! I just came back from New York! I went to NYU for political theory.” 

“You are leaving?” Peter finally said in a quiet voice. His eyes pleaded with Chasten. 

“Nothing is finalized yet, but yeah probably.” He said with a flat tone. 

“Kyleigh, could you give us a minute?” Peter said, still looking at Chasten. 

“Sure! I'm going to go buy an Notre Dame shirt!” She said as she turned to walk away. “It was lovely meeting you Chasten!” She said waving goodbye. Chasten flashed a smile and waved back. 

“She seems nice.” Chasten finally said when she was out of hearing range. He turned to look back at Peter. “So you didn’t tell her?” He said with his smile instantly fading. 

“You know why I can’t. Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” 

“Would you have picked up my call if I had tried to?” 

“I am sorry Chasten. The past few weeks have just been really crazy. It’s all happening so fast.” 

“It’s okay Peter. You don’t owe me an explanation. You obviously made your choice.” Chasten said. He had taken a step to walk away. Peter grabbed onto his arm. 

“Wait! I don’t want you to leave!” He said, instantly dropping his hand when he looked around at all the people. “Can we talk about this in private?” 

“Well I don’t want you to leave your girlfriend.” Chasten said with sass. 

Peter took a moment to think of his options. "Can I come over later tonight and we can talk about this.” Peter suggested. 

“Fine. Call me before you come over.” Chasten said walking away. Peter stared at him as he walked away. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one, but there is a lot that will happen in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chasten was in the middle of dinner when his phone rang. It was Peter, he was heading over now. He was physically exhausted from his finals and really didn’t have the energy to fight Peter the way he has been. 

Chasten got cleaned up and picked up around the house when there was a knock on the door. 

“Hey.” Chasten said as he invited him in. 

“Hey! How are you?” Peter said with too much enthusiasm that made Chasten’s head hurt. 

“I am fine. How are you?” 

“Good. I am sorry for getting angry at you this morning.” 

“It’s okay Peter.” He said sitting on the couch. “What do you want from me?” 

“Chasten--please?” He said sitting next to him. “Please try to understand where I am coming from. I have worked my whole life to prepare me for public service. I can’t risk losing that because I want to have a boyfriend. I worked so hard in High school to have the opportunity to go to Harvard and then I worked even harder to go to Oxford to have a great resume to allow me to help people” 

“Peter.” Chasten said, trying to stop Peter from rambling on. He zoned out of about a minute. 

“--I mean, this career is about compassion and caring and honesty--” Peter continued. 

“Honesty?” Chasten said sharply. Peter paused. “Where is the honesty in living a lie? Where is the honesty in using a sweet girl to prove that you are not gay. Peter that is the exact opposite of honesty.” 

`’What do you want from me?” Peter said standing up.

“I want you to be honest with yourself Peter!” Chasten said getting up too. “You are not the first person to feel like this!” 

“I would lose everything! I could lose my career, my family, my life!” 

“Or you would get yourself back!” Chasten said, moving closer to him. “Your life! Not the life anyone wants you to have!” 

“Back off Chasten! I am doing this because my career is my life.” He said, taking a step back. 

“You are going to waste it.” 

“That’s not your decision to make Chasten.” 

“Then why did you come here Peter? We have argued about this before. What is different now?” Chasten said, half thinking that this conversation is useless. 

“I didn't know you were thinking about leaving. I don’t want you to move to New York.” Peter said looking directly at Chasten. 

“What?” Chasten said, not expecting that answer at all. “Why not?” 

“Because I care about you Chasten. I don’t want to just lose you.” 

"So let me just get this clear. You don’t want to be with me, but you don’t want me to leave either?” Chasten felt like his head hurt more and more the longer this conversation went on. He sat back down again. 

“I want you to give me some time.” Peter said, taking moving in front of Chasten. He took Chasten’s hand. “I care about you Chasten. I don’t want you to leave.” 

“Peter. I can’t.” He said, pulling his hand away. “I have been in situations like this before. I have no interest in going back into the closet. Especially because that girl is involved too.” 

Peter looked at Chasten for a few seconds, weighing his options as he always does. 

“Well?” Chasten said, raising his eyebrows. 

Peter was silent for another couple of seconds. 

“You know what, it’s been a long day, maybe you should leave now Peter.” Chasten said, moving to stand up. Peter stood up with him, but then lunged to kiss Chasten. He grabbed Chasten’s face as if his life depended on it. This time it was Chasten that pushed away. 

“PETER!” Chasten screeched. “YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! What about that was okay?” 

“I want you to stay Chasten.” Peter said in a calm voice. “But I can’t risk my career.” 

“I get that Peter! I do! But this isn’t about being accepted by the city. This is about that girl. You can not be kissing me while you are still with her!” 

Peter was about to answer when his phone went off. It was Kyleigh. 

“Hold that thought.” Peter said, holding up his hand in Chasten’s face. He moved to the other side of the room and answered his phone. “Hey Kyleigh!” 

“Hey Peter! Where are you?” 

“Sorry?” 

“You said you were going to pick me up at 8, and it’s 8:15?” She said kindly. “Your parents are expecting us soon.” 

Peter looked down at his watch. He had been with Chasten for almost a half an hour. 

“Shit! I lost track of time! I will pick you up in 15 minutes!” He said frantically pacing back and forth. 

“Okay! Sounds good! I’ll be waiting!” She said with an airy laugh. 

“Late for something?” Chasten said, already sitting again. 

“I had plans with Kyleigh to meet my parents.” Peter said, hitting all his pockets to make sure he had everything. 

“Oh! The ‘meeting the parents’ step.” He said in a condescending tone. “Must be getting serious.” He said with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes. “How wonderful young love is.” He continued. “Next step is obviously to move in together, and get a dog, maybe get a new coat of white paint on the fence in the backyard--” 

“Can you shut the fuck up for like two seconds?” Peter snapped. “Let me figure out what I am going to do about Kyleigh.” He said, walking to open the door. Chasten stood up and walked him out. “But in the meantime, don’t go anywhere.” He said before turning and leaving. 

Chasten shut the door. “It’s not like I have a life or anywhere to be anyways.” Chasten said talking to himself. “I just happen to fall for a guy who can’t even admit that he is gay. Typical me.”

When Peter got to Kyleigh’s house, he had frantically tried to look as put together as he could. He was fixing his tie as he got out of his car when Kyleigh walked out. 

“Howdy!” He said as he flashed a big smile. 

“Hey!” She said smiling just as big. Peter gave her a quick peck on the cheek before they got in the car and drove to Peter’s parents house. 

“Hey Mom! Hello Dad!” Peter said as he took off his shoes at the front door. He took hold of Kyleigh’s hand as they walked into the kitchen. “Mom, Dad, This is my girlfriend Kyleigh.” He said motioning to her. “She went to high school with me, and now she is working on my campaign.” He looked at Kyleigh and motioned to his parents. “Kyleigh, this is my mom Anne and my dad Joe.” 

“Oh how lovely! It’s so great to meet you Kyleigh!” Anne said as she walked over to Kyleigh and gave her a big hug. 

“It’s nice to meet you Kyleigh!” Joe put out his hand for a handshake. “Peter has told us so much about you!” Joe said, looking at Peter blush. 

“Oh really!” She said smiling. “Hopefully all positive things!” She said leaning her shoulder to Peter’s. 

The dinner was lovely and toward the end of the night Peter had suggested that they go back to his house. They drove back to his place and it was just him and Kyleigh now. He thought that this would probably be the best time to tell her, but he felt like he would never be prepared. 

“That was a beautiful dinner Peter! Your parents are amazing!” She said as she moved in front of Peter. “I am so glad that I got to meet them.” She rested her arms on Peter’s shoulders.

Peter instinctively put his hands on her waist as if they were slow dancing. 

“Yeah, they are amazing!” He said. He kissed her quickly. “Just like you.” They kissed again. This time more intimately. Kyleigh almost immediately cupped Peter’s cheek and he wrapped his arm around her waist to her back. He pulled her in closer, removing all distance between them. 

“Should we go upstairs?” She said breathlessly. She rested her forehead against his. He took deep breaths. 

“Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Peter and Kyleigh got to the bedroom the room was only lit by the full moon. 

Kyleigh moved with graceful fluidity, but Peter kept stumbling. 

“Are you okay?” Kyleigh said laughing as she grabbed his face to hold him steady. 

“Yes,” Peter said breathlessly. “This is just all happening so fast.” 

“Nothing has to happen tonight Peter.” She said in a calm voice. She looked deep into his blue eyes to show her sincerity. 

“No! I want this.” He said, crashing his lips into hers again. She was in the middle of unbuttoning Peter’s shirt when his phone went off. 

He thought about not answering it, but he thought that if someone was calling at this hour it is probably important. 

“Hello?” 

“Peter Paul! You need to get to the hospital right now!” It was Joe. 

“What?” Peter said covering one of his ears. “What happened?” Kyleigh was standing there with concern growing more and more. 

“It’s your mother. She had a heart attack. Just get here as soon as you can.” Joe immediately hung up the phone. 

“Dad--” Peter said before he turned to Kyleigh. “I am so sorry! I have to go! Family emergency!” He said buttoning up his shirt. He ran out of the room down the stairs. 

“Wait!” Kyleigh said, chasing after him. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No that’s okay!” He said grabbing his keys. “If you get a taxi I will pay for everything!” He said as he opened the door. He turned back around, barely being able to see her pleading eyes. “I am so sorry!” He said before he shut the door and ran to his car. 

“Dad! I am here now!” Peter said as he ran into the hospital. Joe immediately hugged him. “What happened?” 

“We were getting ready for bed after you left and then I heard a thump and she was on the ground. I immediately called the ambulance and they brought her here.” 

“Is she going to be okay?” Peter said frantically. 

“They are working on her now, but they said she should be fine. I am going to wait with her, but I figured I shouldn’t tell you over the phone.” 

“I appreciate that. I will stay with you.” Peter said as he sat down on the couch. He was still in his suit and he looked exhausted. 

“Maybe you should get some sleep. You look like you got hit by a truck.” Joe said pointing at Peter’s hair. He sat down in a chair next to Peter. 

“Oh, that’s not my fault.” He said with a half smile as he moved his hair to fix it. 

“Oh!” Joe said with a smile. “Kyleigh seems like a great girl!” 

“Yeah she is!’ Peter said with a smile, but sad eyes. 

“Is there something wrong?” Joe said, feeling Peter’s emotions. 

“Dad, did you ever have someone else other than mom?” Peter said leaning forward, not making eye contact with his father. 

“Why do you ask?”

“Well the life I want for myself has a certain image and there was someone before Kyleigh that wanted me to throw away that image for them.” Peter said, turning back to his look at his father. “And of course I can’t do that, can I?” 

“Well why are you with Kyleigh?” Joe said calmly. “Would you be with her if she had the same image as this other person?” 

“Well I am with her because she is nice and intelligent and pretty.” 

“Does the other person not have those traits?” Joe said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Not in the way that Kyleigh does. I mean I can’t just throw away my image because I want to date someone, right?” 

“Well--” Joe said, shrugging his shoulders. “Do you think you could truly be happy with Kyleigh?” 

“Maybe.” Peter said flatly. 

“If it wouldn’t ruin your image, would you rather be with the other person?” 

“Yes.” Peter said seeing where his father is taking this. 

“Then it looks like you have a decision to make.” Joe said standing up. “I am going to get some coffee. Your mother isn't going anywhere, but you should figure things out with this other person.” Joe started to walk away. “And son--” 

“Yeah dad?” 

“Tell Kyleigh. That is a sweet young lady, and she deserves to know the truth.” 

Kyleigh had just gotten to her house and changed when her phone rang. Peter. 

“Hey! Is everything okay?” She immediately said, worried about the way Peter left. 

“Hey. Yes, she is with the doctors now. Do you have time to talk?” His voice was a little shaky. 

“Yeah sure, do you want me to come to the hospital?” 

“No that’s okay. Can I come over?” 

“Yeah sure.”

“Okay. I will see you in a few.” 

“Okay! Bye.” 

Peter got to her house a few minutes later. It was really late by now, almost 1 o’clock. 

“Hey are you okay? You seemed nervous on the phone.” She said as she let him into the house. 

“Kyleigh.” He started. He grabbed her hands, but kept looking down. “I am so sorry!” 

“Hey!” She said cupping his cheeks. “What’s going on?” She said in a soft voice. 

“I can’t do this!” He said as he turned to leave. Kyleigh caught his arm. 

“Woah!” She said, pulling on it. “Whatever it is, we can figure it out!” 

“I can’t be with you Kyleigh.” He finally said. She dropped her arm. She was taken back. 

“What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No! You are perfect!” He said as he tried to wrap his arms around her. She took a step back.

“Then what is it?” She said, her tone getting more confused. 

“There was someone before you.” Peter said shrinking into himself. “Someone I was trying to convince myself I didn’t have feelings for. But I can’t keep lying to myself and to you.” 

“Peter.” She said furiously. “You lied to me! This entire time, you made me look like an idiot for thinking that someone like you would have feelings for someone like me!” She said with tears in her eyes. 

Peter tried to move closer to her and explain. 

“Get the hell out of my house!” Kyleigh screamed as she ran to her bedroom. 

Chasten woke up by the sound of banging on his door. He glanced at the clock across the room. 2:15. 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴. He thought as he dragged his ass out of bed. 

“Fuck Dustin!! Why the fuck can’t you ever remember your damn ke--!” Chasten yelled at the door as he opened it! “Peter?” He said as his eyes widened. 

“Hello.” Peter said as he quickly entered the house. 

“Come on in I guess.” Chasten said as he rubbed his head. 

“Why are you shirtless?” Peter said as he turned around to look at Chasten. 

“Because I was fucking sleeping? Why the hell are you here?” He said. He was still half asleep. 

“I told Kyleigh.” Peter finally admitted. Chasten immediately became fully awake. 

“You did?” He said with his eyebrows raised. “How did that go?” He said as he sat on the couch. Peter sat down next to him. 

“She hates my guts.” Peter said exhaustedly. Chasten couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I know the feeling.”

“But now, there is nothing stopping me from doing this--” Peter said as he crashed his lips onto Chasten. He moved swiftly to get on top of Chasten. 

“Woah woah woah” Chasten said as he held his hands to rest on Peter’s chest. “I have to tell you something.” 

“What could you possibly have to tell me that is more important than this?” Peter said with a smile. 

“I am officially moving to New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not where I thought I would go with this story, but here we are--


	9. Chapter 9

Peter scoffed. “That’s not funny Chasten.” He kissed him again and then looked back at Chasten, whose expressions didn’t change. “You can’t be serious?” 

“I am sorry Peter. When you left I got a call from an admissions counselor at Hunter College. I got in.” Chasten said with a half smile and sad eyes. 

Peter climbed off of Chasten’s lap. He looked speechless. 

“Say something please.” Chasten said as he stood up and faced Peter. 

“When do you leave?” Peter finally said breaking the silence. 

“I don’t know yet. I am still waiting to hear if I got an internship in New York over the summer or if I will go back to Michigan for the summer.” 

“So either way you are leaving?” Peter said, growing more and more angry. 

“I am sorry Peter, but I have been working for this for years before I even met you.” Chasten said.

Peter was about to answer, but Chasten cut him off. “It’s really late Peter. Just go home and get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow.” He said moving toward the door. 

“Wait.” Peter said in a quiet, soft voice. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Peter, I will still be here tomorrow.” Chasten said with a quick peck on the cheek. Peter stood outside the door holding back tears and regretting everything he has done. 

Peter woke up the next day and immediately went to the hospital. His mother was fine and Joe had spent the night at the hospital.

“So what happened last night?” Joe said while they were in the hobby. 

“Well I broke up with Kyleigh, but she hates my guts. I told the other person that I want a relationship and now they are leaving. So I am just here thinking that I made the wrong choice.” Joe put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I am sure everything will work out son.” Joe said to him. “I think that someone is here to help you work it out.” Joe said pointing past Peter’s head. Peter quickly whipped his head around. 

“Kyleigh.” Peter said as she walked up to him. 

“Hello Kyleigh!” Joe said, shaking her hand. “I am going to go check on your mother.” Joe said as he raised his eyebrows to Peter and walked away. 

“Hi.” Kyleigh finally said. “I wanted to make sure that your family was okay.” She said with a half smile. 

“Thank you so much Kyleigh.” Peter said. “I know I don’t deserve you even wanting to see me.” He grabbed her hands. “But I want you to know that you are perfect and it had nothing to do with anything you did or who you are.” 

“Then why?” Kyleigh said. “I thought that you would have been honest with me Peter, from the start.” 

“I am so sorry Kyleigh. I was trying to convince myself that I didn’t have feelings for them and I was lying to myself and that turned into lying to you.” Peter said, pleading with her. 

“So what now Peter?” 

“I am going to spend my entire life trying to make it up to you.” 

“It’s okay Peter.” Kyleigh said, pulling her hands out of his. “I get it. It’s okay.” 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me.” Peter said, hanging his head down. 

“I do forgive you Peter. I know what it’s like to try and pretend you are someone you are not. I get how exhausting that is. And I am sorry if I pressured you to be that person.” 

“No, No, No!” Peter said looking up and cupping her cheek. “You were perfect and are perfect! I am so thankful for you!” 

She smiled and cupped his cheek. “You deserve to be happy too.” Peter dropped his hands, but she kept hers. “I got to get to work, but I will see you later.” She said with a quick peck on the cheek. She left and Peter was there stunned. 

𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺? He thought. Kyleigh was just a nice girl and didn’t deserve what Peter did to her. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯.

“FINALLY I AM DONE!” Chasten yelled when he got home from his last final. He sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. 𝘖𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵. He thought. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.𝘚𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭. He thought as he answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Chasten! Are you busy right now?” 

“Not really. Why? What’s up?” 

“Can you come meet me in my father’s classroom?” 

“Why?” 

“I just need you to come meet me.” Peter said, trying not to sound suspicious.

“Okay. I’ll head over.” 

“Thank you. Okay. I’ll see you in a few.” 

“Okay, bye.” Chasten said as he rolled his eyes. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮? 

When Chasten got close to the english building he could see Peter waiting for him. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Chasten said as he walked up to Peter. 

“Come with me!” Peter said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the building.

“HEY!” Chasten protested as he was being dragged. “This is kidnapping!” He said as he dragged his feet. 

“Oh good grief!” Peter said as he continued to drag Chasten. He dragged him to the elevator. “Remember this?” Peter looked, pleased with himself.

“Yeah.” Chasten said, realizing how sweet the gesture was. “Worst hour and a half of my life!” He said with a smile. Peter laughed and quickly kissed him. 

“Can we get one last right before the semester ends and you leave?” Peter said pressing the up button.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a transition, but just wait. There is more.

They both got into the elevator and Peter hit the button for the fifth floor. 

“Why are we going up there?” Chasten said, crossing his arms. 

“I have a surprise for you. My dad has an off hour, so the room is empty.” 

“We aren’t about to fuck in my English professor’s lecture hall are we?” Chasten said with wide eyes, half jokingly. 

“NO!” Peter said, baffled by the question. “First of all, it’s my father’s classroom and that’s a really weird thought. Second off all, I planned this to be a sweet gesture not a dirty one.” 

Chasten shrugged in response to the second point. "Worth a shot." He said, watching Peter blush not making eye contact. 

They stood in silence as the elevator reached the fifth floor. 

“Come on.” Peter said as he grabbed onto Chasten’s hand and started to pull him. Chasten reluctantly followed, knowing he would probably regret this in some capacity. 

“Okay okay, you are going to rip my arm off sooner or later.” Chasten said, picking up his pace to meet Peter’s as they practically ran to the room. 

Peter unlocked the door and pulled Chasten in. 

There was a blanket and a basket in the front of the room where Professor Buttigieg’s desk usually is. 

“What’s all this?” Chasten said, as he continued to get dragged down the stairs toward the front.

“Well, I figured that I owed you an apology for everything that has happened the past couple months.” Peter said once they had reached the bottom of the stairs. “ So, I wanted to make it up to you with a picnic.” Peter said, turning to look up at Chasten, a step above him. 

“You know picnics are usually outside and not in a classroom?” Chasten said, smirking. 

“Yeah I know, but I figured that privacy was a better thing right now, because now we are all alone and--i don’t know” 

Chasten saw Peter’s sweet blue eyes and how genuine he looked. Chasten couldn’t help but smile back. His gaze rested on Peter’s eyes for a few more seconds, while he felt a tug on his heart. 

Chasten gave in and crashed their lips together. Peter immediately cupped Chasten’s cheeks. The kiss deepened. Their tongues fought for dominance as Peter took a step up to be level with him. Peter pushed Chasten into the wall as he moved his hands to grab his waist. 

Peter had never felt this way before. He had seen it in movies and heard his friends talk about it, but had never experienced it. The love. The lust.

Chasten was the first to break the kiss, but had flipped them and pushed Peter into the wall. Once Peter’s body slammed into the wall, Chasten immediately moved his mouth to Peter’s neck. He wanted to kiss and lick every part of Peter. 

Peter started to moan as Chasten kept sucking on his neck. He never realized how sensitive his neck was before this. It felt so good. He ran his fingers through Chasten’s hair, trying to assert some dominance by pulling on it, but it just made Chasten suck harder, making him moan more. 

“I was planning on feeding you, but I like this a lot more.” Peter said, trying to form coherent sentences as Chasten moved from one side of his neck to the other. 

“Hmm” Chasten said in response. “Do you want me to stop?” He said, as he bit down harder for emphasis. Peter felt his knees buckle. 

“No!” Peter said, faster than he has ever said anything before. Chasten couldn’t help but laugh hearing Peter react to some neck kisses. He slowed down, almost to a stop, just pecking at Peter’s neck. 

“Why don’t we continue this after we eat?” Chasten said moving back up to Peter’s lips. 

“Promise?” Peter said, out of breath, eyes darkened. 

Chasten smiled. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters. Let me know how it should go if I do.


End file.
